


Three just chilling

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Just the three of them





	

It was nice for the three of them to be just hanging out together without school or anything personal hanging over them. Of course there were the normal little problems but sitting in the booth with Sakura and Sasuke in the booth as music played around them was up there on Naruto’s preferred things.

Both of them meant so much to him nothing could take away from the relaxation and calm they brought him. Not even the song currently playing. It was popular and Naruto would never admit to it to them of course but he had liked the song before it had become viral.

Sakura and Sasuke had heard the song by accident. How they had avoided the viral craze, the memes that came up at the same time Naruto had no real idea but their absolute disgust over the song had muted his enjoyment.

Under the table Naruto’s foot was tapping along to the beat because why not? He liked the song after all. Besides all of them were mostly vegging out. They did not need to talk to have a good time, they relied so much on body language. They got each other with just a touch or a glance.

It was Naruto’s glance in Sakura’s and Sasuke’s direction during the chorus of the song that made him glare at them. “You got to be kidding me.” He muttered under his breath.

Sasuke’s head was lightly bobbing to the beat in the chorus and his index finger was tapping along. He had a distant look in his eyes which Naruto knew signalled that Sasuke’s mind was far away most likely on routines or knowing Sasuke improving what he was already hearing.

Sakura was bobbing along with Sasuke right in tune with her lips pursued in that way that told Naruto that she had was working on a routine and had the thing mostly finished and she was trying to see how casual she could make it.

Naruto shook his head at them bringing both their gaze to him. The song moved on from the chorus and Sasuke arched a brow at him while Sakura tilted her head to eye him curiously. “Didn’t you say this song is cancer?” Naruto asked dryly. He remembered that conversation.

A smile teased Sasuke’s lips before he shrugged. Sakura snorted and did the same. “It’s catchy, the chorus and the beat for it… the rest of it is garbage but the chorus can be used.”

“Everything but the chorus is trash.” Sakura laughed happily. “But I can see myself with the chorus.”

“You’ve already got some routines done.” Naruto groaned. “Can’t you relax?”

“Can you?” Sasuke pressed. “Don’t ask things of us that you can’t do idiot.”

He did have a point. He shrugged before he grinned. “You guys come up with some grinding or fancy legwork during the whole ‘don’t drop that’ part? Because that’s what I did.” Sakura and Sasuke broke into smiles and Naruto allowed his laughter to break free, the three of them? It was something he just really liked. He had other things too but they had been together for a while, they had explored so many things together and they read each other and could keep up with each other. They were the best friends he could ask for.

 


End file.
